


The Lost Breastification Magic

by Nightmare49



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast, Breast Expansion, Other, Transformation, breastification, breasttf, breasttransformation, megaboobs, megabreasts, megatits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

When Lucy entered the guild in the morning, it was typical day for the guild, chairs and tables flying across the floor. She looked over to her right to see Natsu and Gray having a fist fight, not bothering to respond she went to the job board. Lucy took some time to look at the jobs posted she found the job she wanted, after she went to Mirajane to accept it she saw a Levy alone in one of the window side booths.

“Hey Levy,” Lucy called out to her friend before she walked over to her.

Levy looked up from the spread of papers, and an open book before her. Lucy looked over the scattered loose papers and then back to the book, the black book was wide open with a mix of runes and script magic written over the pages. Lucy stared at the confusing marking on the pages. “What are you working on?”

“Oh this?” Levy picked up the book and partly closed the book, keeping her place with a finger. She showed the cover to Lucy, “It’s a puzzle that I got a while ago. I forgot about it till recently when cleaning out my apartment.”

Lucy nodded, “I see. What kind of puzzle? It looks like it’s made of script and ruins.”

“Yeah it is, but it’s nothing crazy. Just some simple ones meant to exercise the mind. I know a little bit of ruin magic. Just the symbols but enough to make out what is written,” Levy shrugged as she reopened the book.

“Didn’t know you knew ruin magic,” Lucy looked at the young adult with a bit of shock.

Sheepishly Levy scratched her cheek before giving a small dismissive wave with her other hand. “No nothing like that. I just always had a passing interest in this sort of magic for awhile now,” explained

Lucy nodded, “Nice to know. Why did you get into learning about it?”

“It’s not that I want to learn how to use and write it,” Levy explained, “It’s more of I want to be able to decode and be able to read it. Script magic is a simpler version of ruins, so I wanted to understand the predecessor.”

Lucy nods, “And this book is teaching you?”

“Yes, mostly just with simple puzzles.”

“Aren’t you worried that the ruins might go off?” Lucy asked a bit worried.

Shaking her head Levy explained, “The only magic in it is script magic that checks if the answers I provide are correct.”

Lucy said, “I got to go get ready for my job tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow then,” Levy smiled and waved as Lucy left.

Much later, Levy was still working on the puzzle book as the only person left in the guild. Everyone else had left for the night and she was the only one left. The only lights on was the one above her table.

Mirajane had asked if she was fine locking up, Levy had told her she knows what to do and the was left alone. That was a hour ago and she was still focused on the puzzle.

**_Times Up_ **

The words appeared across the book’s pages.

 _‘What?’_ Levy blinked at the words, confused at it.

The words and ruins on the pages glowed bright red before shifting around rapidly over the page. Then they shot out over the pages onto the table and then shooting up into the air to wrap around Levy’s body. “What the hell!” She exclaimed as she stood up, about to bolt. Right then the ruins started to seep through her skin, “No no no no!” She started to yell with tears I her eyes as she planted one foot onto the wooden floor. Warmth started to build in her belly, it started gentle but then started to burn hot. Levy looked down at her belly, her eyes shook as she felt her dress being pushed away from her.

“M-my belly!” She cried as the flesh under her dress multiplied rapidly making her look 9-months pregnant. Her dress started to get lifted up due to her belly, inside of her body, her stomach started to mutate. It closed off the path to her intestines leaving just her throat as the only entrance, this transformation continued as her inner flesh metamorphized. The flesh grew county milk glands that one would find in a female’s breast flesh.

The glands that covered the inner flesh walls started to pour out countless amounts of milk into the growing inner flesh sack.

Her dress was getting lifted up over the top of her belly, she put her left hand on the top of her belly as she tried to brace herself with the table with her other hand. “It’s… massive!” She gasped as at the sight of how massive it was, it was already over a foot round and kept growing.

Then she started to feel it, her belly swayed around with a weird internal push. Something liquid like was pushing against the insides of her belly she could hear it too, _‘What’s this…. Weird… sloshing?’_ She thought, Eyes shaking as it happened. The weight of her belly forced her to bend over to let her skin touch the wood floor.

A tingle shot up through her gut as a new pleasing sensation shot through her flesh. Her belly rippled as the sloshing grew louder and the sounds of air inside her belly vanished. Replaced with a hard-liquid punch that made her belly juggle, she went to move her legs but when she did. Her legs burned hot, going weak as she started to lose all feeling in her feet.

Her legs started to get pulled up into the 2ft round belly, sinking into its round form like someone diving into water. Her bones in the inside of her hips and thighs melted away, converting into breast flesh painlessly. The nerves in the legs morphed into nerves of a tit that spread out over the newly forming boob. “He—” Levy when to scream out for help but the ruins wrapped around her throat, preventing her cries for help from coming out.

Her watery eyes shook as she glanced around to see the ruins surround her in a wide-open bubble. The sounds of the world outside vanished, like turning off sounds on a speaker, while she could see the world move around her, she could not hear a thing. The ruins around her neck went away letting her speak again.

“My panties!” She cried, as her legs got slurped into the growing flesh sphere. Her blue panties were getting pushed off her body. Her underwear fell to the wooden floor as her feet just got sucked into her growing belly. She found herself leaning forwards to keep herself from falling back, her eyes continued to shake with some tears sliding down her cheeks.

She slipped forwards a bit losing her hand on the table while she felt her gut. _‘It feels… like a… breast!?’_ Her mouth dropped as she gently squeezed her flesh; this sent a small wave of pleasure in her boob flesh. Her belly button then filled out smoothing out, so it was never there in the first place.

She blinked, “Am I… getting shorter?!” She gasped as her vision started to lower. The wall started to push away from her while the skin of her belly stretched out farther away. A tingle filled her rounding body as her bra brushed up against her skin. The bra got pushed up over her breasts, rubbing over her nipples sending pleasure through down her spine into the flesh orb. She shifted her arms around only to making her milk filled fresh orb jiggle, tickling her inner flesh walls to send waves of pleasure through her flesh. She gasped going red in the face.

She bit her lower lips while the sensations began to cloud her mind, her sight went blurry so she didn’t know that she was absorbed up to her neck and shoulders. Her dress got pushed up over her head when she shoulders went, making her arms stick up in the air. _‘W-what I-is h-appe-ening!’_ She cried being her mental moans.

Slowly her neck sank, forcing her head to rotate upwards. She could now only see the ceiling and her arms. But her arms and hands slowly came closer to her as they slipped down into her belly. In just a few all that was left of her was her head. Her dress already forced off her to fall to the ground behind her.

Slowly her sight cleared up, “Why can’t I move my.. Body?” She drowsily asked aloud. Her lips shifted, turning blue like her hair, rounding out into a circle. _‘What the hell!’_ She tried to scream but inside the words only came out in her mind. She tried to move her lips, but it felt so firm, and the ceiling kept going farther away from her still. Her vision went blurry before fading away.

She could only feel her weirdly shaped mouth in this world of darkness. Slowly the small bud of a nipple expanded, firm nipple flesh padded out the blue stub as it grew up high and wide. Reaching a foot round and wide with a screwdriver indentation on the top of her huge nipple. Then an areola grew out, still just as blue as her hair she used to have.

Levy was now completely changed, the only thing that was left in her place was a 6ft round breast, a single disembodied breast.

 _“What happened! What do I feel so weird!”_ Levy spoke, but no one would be able to hear her. There was no sense of direction anymore, _‘Am I fasting up or down?_ She wondered, last time she could see she was facing up so that was good, her nipple. _‘Wait nipple?’_ Levy’s mind halted, _‘No! I have a mouth….’_ She tried to tell herself yet, the idea of moving her mouth did not seem to stick.

There was a tingle inside her body, a soul-deep one, the magic ruins reached down into her body grabbing her still human soul before molding it transforming it into nothing more than a soul of a breast, one that got fused into her new tit body before her mind got touched sealing it too into the flesh of the body.

_Enjoy your new body_

She heard the worlds, no heard was not right. More like see in her mind. _“Who said that! Turn me back!”_ She demanded as she tried to fail her arms, her mind still looking for the limbs of her old body but soon the sensations of controlling the phantom limbs vanished, _“What did you do to me!”_

_Turn you into a 6ft round breast_

_“Wait! WHAT!”_ Levy yelled out. _“What do you mean a breast! I’m- I’m a freaking boob?!”_

As she continued to freak out, the ruins magic continued to work, this time it grabbed her soul to mold it from one of a human into one of just a breast. Anchoring it into her new breast body along with her mind that had already been placed inside.

_Of course, just one more thing left to change_

_“Ch-cha-ange?!”_ Levy stammered. _“STOP!”_ Her begging fell on deaf ears, as the magic did the last of what it was set to do.

 _“Oh!~”_ Levy let out a loud moan when the wind touched her skin, running over her lush nipple. Her mind went foggy while the erotic sensations filled her body so she just barely seen the words appear in her mind.

_Enjoy being a tit forever_

_‘F-for-for-ever?’_ She barely stammered.

Outside of her body, the ruins came out of Levy’s body to return into the book, leaving the living breast alone. Shifting its contents back into its real self.

Her world was still left in darkness, _‘How long have it been… I haven’t been able to sleep!’_ No matter how much she tried to relax her mind to sleep she had found herself unable to do so. _‘I can’t believe that I’m a breast, I stuck like this forever…’_ She cried, _‘_ No _! Someone will find me and turn me back.’_ Hope-filled her, choosing that she would just need to be positive and be able to get out of this mess.

Her skin tingled as she felt fingers of someone’s hand running down her body, she could feel each of the finger, mentally seeing them skating over her skin. Tingles trailed behind the fingers as they ran down her skin. _‘Gah!’_ She moaned as the hands skated over her skin for a bit before their touch away and only then got turned on harder when the fingers of the person touched her nipple. Sending shockwaves of pleasure through her flesh, her nipple tingle as the same person leaned into her body feeling the person’s breasts behind their clothes rubbing against her skin. _‘Boobs it’s a girl that is touching me,’_ She figured out.

The tips of the girl’s fingers ran around her nipple, she could mentally track where the fingers ran as the unknown woman was feeling around her skin. _‘Ohh!~’_ Levy moaned hard as her went cloudy with pleasure full sensations. When the hands left her nipple she was still in bliss while the touching of her body stopped. Her mind remained dazed, only slowly clearing up. _‘Why did that feel so good?’_ She thought, _‘I kind of want to have it continue… Did I just think that?!’_ She mentally panicked as she realized what she was thinking.

Her mind almost cleared all the way up only to get smacked hard with simulation when a pair of two hands touched her body. She felt the hands of someone new touching her side to her left. About a fourth of the way around her body from the first time someone touched her. Then the first girl’s fingers ran down her skin.

Then the new one’s hands touched her nipple, stroking it and the she felt the finger nails gently rubbing her areola. This nearly blacked her out, her mind got overloaded with pleasure as blushed out, nothing but the erotic joy consumed her. _‘Touch me…. More. More! PLEASURE!’_ She cried out.

Her silent begging was answered as the two sets of hands continued to run down over her body. While the one that she felt before vanished, the other pair of hands continued to rub over her body. Dancing over her skin to send more bliss circling around in her flesh, her milk started to loudly slosh around loudly.

The hands retracted from her body, leaving her still hung over by the pleasure. Unable to tell the track of time or the world around her only once her mind would be able to calm down did she get hit with more bliss again.

Her body started to get rolled around, feeling the wooden floor of the guild under her body as she was pushed by two sets of hands. She felt a bump, a raised bar, _‘Stairs.’_ She figured out as she started to get hit with more pleasure while being pushed up the stairs.

Each ledge pushed into her body, forcing her milk to slosh around as she was being forced up the stairs. A bar shaped pressure squeezed into her flesh, indenting a gutter into Levy. Bliss clouded her mind, leaving her in a near knocked out state.

Her nipple rubbed into a wall, smashing into it to get flattened out. So overloaded with pleasure Levy released her nipple, letting it open to release her silky smooth milk that ran down her skin and the building around her. It was rolled around, twerked as her got jammed between a flat surface to one side and the long bar on the other side. A railing, it had to be.

 _‘M-m-ore.~’_ Levy barely let out a moan, her soft moaning turned to a scream of pure erotic bliss as her body was squeezed through a tight space. Her mind blacked out not able to see what was going on around her. There was absolutely no control, or even her senses except for erotic joy.

This lasted for what felt like an eternity, her mind was stuck riding waves of pleasure. She felt dizzy, the world was spinning as her mind slowly cleared. The feeling of a wooden floor touched her skin, able to feel the small bump to a raised short carpet. _‘Am I in the library?’_ Levy wondered, _‘I have to be, it’s the only place that I know there are carpet and wood that feels like this.’_ She remained still, _‘I really hope whoever found me will be able to turn me back.’_ Her mind trailed off before she tacked on, _‘Or at least talk to them!’_

It was just the break of dawn and Lucy was going to the guild early to get the full details of the mission and pick up a few things before she would head out on her own. Lucy yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes a bit, her head was dipped down a bit. Her head snapped up and blinked at the sight of a single light through the window.

 _‘Why’s a light on?’_ Lucy wondered, she then walked right through the open door of the guild. Looking over to the left to see…. A… single breast. Sitting there, right before Lucy.

Her hands dropped to her side dropping her bag on her shoulders to the floor. Slowly she walked over to the breast, her brown eyes drawn to the blue nipple on top of the tit. Her legs were weak, she stopped right before the breast, slowly her hand reached out to touch the boob. Feeling the soft skin under her fingers unknowingly giving Levy a huge amount of pleasure.

Gazing into her skin, Lucy’s brown eyes gravitated up to the blue nipple. Fingers ran up over the skin to just barely touch firmer blue areola, _‘It’s so smooth,’_ Lucy thought. _‘There are no bumps on it’s nipple,’_ She was standing on her toes just to be able to touch the sides of the nipples. Lucy’s boobs pressed against the boob flesh, allowing her to actually feel up the nipple.

Blushing she felt the firm blue nipple, it’s flesh feeling great under her fingers, _‘I… it’s r-real.’_ Her blushing face turned red wbkle she pulled back form the boob. She stood there, racking her brain on how this could happen, _‘How in the world could a giant breast just appear in Earthland? Not attached to some girl’s chest?’_

She took a step back but her shoes touched something, she looked down and blush turned white. _‘That’s!’_

Before her was Levy’s dress laying on the floor right next to Levy. Lucy’s eyes went wide at the sight, blood turned cold as she gulped

She looked to the table that Levy was working, the notes and papers all left in a hasty mess. Just the book that Levy was using, the book was all black with golden trim and different golden worlds etched into the hard cover.

_Breastification Magic_

Lucy stared at the words, _‘That’s not what the books cover said last night,’_ She recalled the words on the book the last time she saw it. _‘Reading magic,’_ She figured, she seen this a lot. A type of magic that would hide what the real name of a book and its contents were. She slowly picked up the book and looked it over carefully, turning it over and feeling it carefully. Making sure she did not use any of her magic power to trigger anything that might be in the book. She sat it back down and turned to look at the tit. “Levy…. It can’t be…. …you’re a breast.” She muttered.

Her head snapped over to the front doorway, watching Mirajane walk in, looking tired. “Mirajane!”

Lucy called over to the white haired girl, “Mirajane!” She cried out to the woman, she bolted right over to the white haired girl.

“Lucy?” Mirajane blinked at the girl, “What are you doing here so early?”

“To get ready for the job but that’s the point right now!” Lucy rattled off fast. She grabbed the girls hand and dragged her off to the side. “It’s Levy! She didn’t leave last night and–”

“Lucy wha—at…” Mirajane tried to cut her off but then trailed off. She blushed as her mouth dropped to the ground. “L-Lucy… I-is that a breast?”

Lucy let go of the girl’s hand and turned around, “Yes but it’s Levy!” Lucy cried.

“How do you know that?”Mirajane recollected herself, her mouth snapped back to normal but she was still blushing. “I mean how do you know this is not an illusion?”

“I felt her, she is a boob,” Lucy answered. “Plus her clothes is around the tit here.” That made Mirajane look down at the ground and gasp and slap her hand over her mouth.

“N.. No no Wa- way-ay,” The older teen cried, her eyes shaking with her eyes as big as dish plates. Her shaking hands trembled as she reached out to feel the boob, gently squeezing Levy to see that it was indeed breast flesh. Her hands dropped to her sides, her head snapped to her left, eyes staring into Lucy’s. “HOW?!”

“I am not sure but I think it might have to do with this book,” Lucy motioned Mirajane to step around and pointed to the book. “Last night she was working on that book, she said it was a beginner’s runes magic book. One that helps teach people how to read them.”

Concern covered Mirajane’s face, “She did show some interest in learning more about runes.” Lucy glanced over to her.

Lucy took note of how serious Mirajane was looking deep in thought, “What’s the matter?”

“You said she was working on this book right?” She picked up the book, Lucy nodded. “Then I think it might be possible that someone played with what the book was and made a trap in it.”

“How?” Lucy shook her head for a second, “How could someone trap a magic book? I mean, I know you can use make to change what a book says but you shouldn’t be able to change what is in a magic book like these.” She pointed out and looked back at the book.

Mirajane nodded, she put a hand to her chin and then reached out to gently touch Levy again. Feeling her again, fingers going up to the nipple. “I still can’t believe that she was turned into a breast.” Mirajane sighed retracting her hand, “Nor am I am able to figure out how the book was messed with.”

Lucy nodded, “We will figure it out, I know it. But…. We need to find a place to put her, we can’t let the others see her!”

Mirajane’s head snapped back at Lucy, “What?? Why? We need to tell the others!”

“Imagine if Nastu finds out? What do you think he’ll do?” Her guildmate paled.

She nodded, “Good point but we need a place to put her.”

“Library?” Lucy suggested.

Mira blinked, “But that is on the second floor. How will we get her up there?”

“Push her up there,” Lucy said. “What other option do we have. We need to hide her before the others get here.”

“Right!” Mirajane nodded, “Let’s do this.” The two quickly got to work to push on Levy together, they grunted as they slowly began to roll the tit. Barely able to get her to move, the two leaned into the flesh pressing their boobs I to the boob just to make it roll.

“Wh-hy is she-e so hea-heavy?” Lucy complained as she spushing, standing right next to Mirajane who was pushing with her arms out stretched.

“Never make fun of a wom-MAN’s” Mirajane yelped as the momentum they had rolling being stopped when Levy’s nipple jammed against the floor. This made her face and tit plant right into Levy’s soft body. Her flesh rubbed against Mirajane’s face, the soft skin enveloping her entire face. Her eyes widened and she blushed, using both arms she pushed herself away from Levy.

After a bit they continued to roll her to the base of the stairs, they both pushed against the giant tit only to struggle getting her between the railings. Lucy hand to change how she was pushing Levy, she turned around to push her back against her living breast.

“I hope she is not aware of what is going on.” Mirajane breathed.

Struggling to move their friend, Lucy nodded, “No kidding, can you imagine that? Being unable to do anything but being aware of this body?” She referred to the fact Levy is a breast.

Mirajane nodded, they just got her halfway up the stairs. “Me too, I really hope she is in there, not gone.”

“Don’t say that!” Lucy yelled, “Of course she is still there!” Lucy snapped her head to look at Mirajane. _‘Just as a mega boob,’_ She thought.

Mirajane nodded, “O-of course!” She hastily agreed, they both gave another hard push putting Levy onto the upper floor.

With the railing no longer squeezing into Levy, she flung into the wall on the other side of the stairs. Bouncing back to them only to be stopped by the railing.

“Come one we are halfway to the library,” Mirajane reminded Lucy as she jumped over her and the railing, landing next to Levy off to Lucy’s left. She was only able to rock Levy a bit due to Levy’s fat firm nipple jamming into the floor. The white head gave a hard push to attempt to force Levy to roll over her nipple, only rocking her. With a hard smack into her, Levy’s nipple bent, giving way so that Mirajane could roll her tit friend past Lucy enough for her to help pushing Levy again.

They slowed down to stop Levy the boob right before the door to the library.

Sweet dropped down the back of their heads and groaned. “Shit/fuck,” Mirajane and Lucy cussed, they both shared a shocked expression at each other.

Slowly they both looked back at the challenge before them, “How are we going to get her through?” Lucy deadpanned.

“Force her in,” Mirajane answered, “With a lot of effort.” Taking a deep breath, “Come on let’s do this.”

Both girl reached out with their hands pushing hard into the boob, making small indentations. Sounds of milk sloshed loudly filling their ears while fighting the milky weight of the boob.

Flesh smashed into wooden frames, her nipple jammed into the bottom right corner of the door. The nipple bent sending pleasure waving down the nipple into the boob, Lucy grunted. She let off and turned around to slam her back into the soft flesh. She closed her eyes and hug her feet into the floor to slowly squeeze some of the tit flesh into the big door frame. Sadly even though it was big, Levy blocked all view of the door to the library.

Mirajane started to growl as they fought the firm boob going through the door. _‘She’s so damn massive!’_ With another shove, the two jammed a fifth of the boob through the doorway, once again their momentum halted thanks to Levy’s stubborn nipple.

“I think you’ll need to go and push her nipple in Lucy,” Mirajane told Lucy as they struggled to get the boob to bulge thanks to that firm nipple.

“What?” Lucy screaked, “Why me? What if I get sucked in?!” Shuttering scared of the thought of getting slurped in, even loosing some color in her face.

“You’re not going to be sucked in,” Mirajane reassured her. “Just do it. We can’t lose too much time before the others get in.”

Sucking it up, Lucy nodded and moved around to the door. She bent down getting a face full of flesh while she was trying to get close to the nipple. She closed an eye as Levy’s flesh rubbed her face while she reached down to the nipple. She gripped the firm nipple and tarted to pushed it back while Mirajane leaned her back into the tit. Gripping the inward folds of the nipple she pressed hard on the side of it. Just barely able to get it to squeeze behind the door frame, she almost got her fingers pinched when getting half of nipple around the frame. She yanked her hands back to not get pinched, then she continued to push the nipple the rest of the way through.

She quickly went back and helped Mirajane push Levy again, after a little bit of struggling they forced the tit to pop right through the door. A loud cartoonish pop filled the empty building. They both breathed a sigh of relief before they followed her right through into the room. Lucy walked up to Levy and then slowly pushed her a bit farther to be right behind a couch on the carpet laying on the wood floor. Levy was half on the carpet when she stopped.

“I’ll go get her clothes and things,” Mirajane informed Lucy. Lucy turned her head to look at her nodding, “I’ll let Master know what happened and to not let anyone else in here.”

Lucy nodded, “I’ll wait for you to bring her things back up, I also want to take a look at the book.” Her friend nodded, Mirajane left Lucy alone closing the door behind her, going to get Levy’s things. Once she was left alone with the boob she turned to look at Levy again, dropping her hand to her sides, _‘Levy… don’t worry. We will turn you back soon.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what?! Here is chapter 2!

Mirajane hid her worries behind her poker face as she worked the bar, informing others that the library was off-limits for a time. Having to explain that the room would be open tomorrow.

She glances up to see Master Makarov walking into the library with Lucy in toe. Lucy shut the door behind her as Makarov was looking over Levy, “I still can’t believe this.” He muttered.

“Neither can I,” Lucy added, still a bit pale at the sight of her friend.

“This is the book?” The short old man asked walked over to the book on the table that the magic book was laying on.

Lucy turned to look at him and nodded. “Yeah…. That’s the one.”

Makarov hummed and picked it up, rubbing her chin as he looked over it, first at the spine and then at the back. Setting it down he crossed his arms and glanced over at Levy, he started to rub his chin. “I don’t know enough of weird magic like this.” He looked back over at Lucy.

“What are we going to do?” Lucy asked.

“We will have our best Scripting mage to look at her.” He announced.

Lucy looked down rubbing her arm, “Levy was our best script magic mage.” She told the Guild Master.

 _‘Shit,’_ Makarov facepalmed. While his hand ran down his face, the door opened slowly. They turned to see that Mirajane walked in the door. “Mirajane, don’t you have to tend to the bar.”

She waved off her master polity. “I have someone good covering for me.” She explained, her master nodding. “So…” She slowly spoke, “What do you think?” She referred to Levy.

The old man sighed, his head dipped, “Well our best bet in the guild was Levy but she is… not able to help.” He referred to how Levy was a breast now.

“Would Porlyusica be able to help?” Lucy asked, pointing out they had a doctor.

Perking up at the name of the guild’s doctor, Makarov thought about it for a minute. He shook his head, “No. I doubt she could help but I know someone who might be able to at least help us find our answer.” He said before he paused and said down on the couch. “Jellal,” Makarov’s answer made Lucy and Mirajane stare at him. He crossed his arms, “If anyone would know of who or what kind of magic this is. Then he would be our best bet due to his travels that or Gildart.”

The two girls looked at each other for a bit, “I think we should try Jellal.” Mirajane said.

Makarov nodded, the old man began the process of getting in contact with him.

It did not take long to get the call set up, “Jellal.” Makarov greeted the young adult with a serious tone. “Glad you could talk on such short notice.”

Jellal nodded inside of the crystal, he could see the three from his end of the video call. “I heard it was urgent. What happened?”

“Levy, she was cursed,” Makarov started to explain. “She was cursed into a… breast.” He coughed the last word.

Jellal saw how they all were blushing. Lucy was standing behind Makarov on his left with Mirajane on her right. Lucy looked over Levy on her left. Makarov shifted the call for Jellal to see Levy, once he did his eyes went wide. “Oh my…” He trailed off before he slowly asked, “W-what did th-that to her?”

Makarov slowly nodded, “This book.” Makarov picked up a book, to show Jallel.

His eyes went wide, “Wait! Where did you get an Elven dark magic book?!” His voice started to rise as he stared at the book. The three jumped at his outburst.

“Ummm,” Lucy was the first response. “She had this book for a while. It was a training book on how to read Rune magic. She said she had gotten a while ago and just found it two days ago.”

Jallel started to rub his head.

“What do you know about this magic?” Makarov asked leaning forwards a bit.

“I only know of it,” Jallel’s response made the three sigh. “I can recognize the language and written make but other than that. I just know it’s a lost magic that is Rune magic from a race called Elves.”

The call went quiet, ‘Great a dead end.’ Lucy and Mirajane thought looking at each other. They sighed and looked back at Jallel.

“Thanks for the help,” Makarov thanked him. Before he asked, “You wouldn’t by chance know where we could start on finding more about this magic?” The old man might know a lot and had connections, but this magic was not one that any of his connections could help him on. _‘Doubt they would be able to lead anywhere fast.’_

“I’ll do one better,” Jellal spoke, grabbing their attention. “I know a mage master on Elf rune magic,” Jellal’s answer made them all pause. Shock covering their faces.

“You know someone who uses this magic?!” Marijane cried out shocked, “Someone knows this perverted magic?!” Lucy nodded at her friend’s outburst.

Jellal shook his head, “Not that book, but the person I know uses dark elven magic in general.” He explained, “The person I have in mind knows a different kind, from what I learned from them. There are just many kinds. I can help you get a call to them for you.”

Makarov finally nodded after being silent, “Yes it would, thank you.”

The three just got the call set up in the library room, Makarov sat there on the couch with the other two girls sat on either of them. “I hope this person can help us,” Mirajane said.

Lucy sighed tilting her head, “Same.”

The crystal suddenly made a connection with the person that Jellal set them up with. “Hey, so you three are who Jellal said needed my help?” A younger female voice called out through the crystal. ON the crystal in a clear picture was a redhead girl, she looked to be somewhere between 16 to 18 years old. She had long shiny ruby red hair that went past her shoulders and bright emerald green eyes. She had white skin and was wearing a long skin-tight black shirt under a white tank top with pink straps. The three could only see her shoulders and above so they had no idea how long her hair was. “Makarov right?” She asked. She then blinked and tacked on, “Oh yeah, my name is Ruby Red.”

The three Fairytail members all blinked, Makarov recovered the fastest. He covered his mouth with a hand as he coughed, “Uh-hm. Yes, I am. I heard from our friend Jellal that you were a master of Dark Elven magic.”

Ruby nodded, “Yes I am. What happened?” She asked, seeing their faces, “I am assuming you got a problem that you cannot undo right?”

Makarov nodded, “Yes it’s… I think my two guild members could explain it better.” He got up and let the two girls sit side by side while he was off on the side.

Lucy sighed and then started to explain, “Our friend Levy was learning Rune magic with a book but it ended up turning her into just a giant breast.” She explains with a huge red blush. Mirajane went over the back of the couch and rolled Levy into the call, unknowingly sending shock waves of pleasure through her boob body.

Lucy noticed on Ruby’s face grew a bit lusty, a bit red in the face. “Oooh- I see the problem. What book was it?” She asked looking back at Lucy.

‘It's like she is being turned on by this!’ Lucy thought shocked. “This.” She pulled out the book and showed it to her. “She wa-"

“Why the fuck do you have that book?!” Ruby’s scream cut her off. Lucy and her friend jumped in place while the book slammed into the table.

“Ummm, Levy said she got the book a while back and it was just a book on how to be able to read runes,” a flustered Lucy explained, “She said it was a book that had examples and interactive parts that a person could use to make sure that they were learning it right.” Lucy hastily explained. “I found her in the morning like this,” She pointed at Levy. “And the book changed to be like this.” She held up the book, Ruby’s interest died down.

“Shit,” Ruby rubbed her temples as she dipped her head, her dire on her face went away as a more serious look came over her. “Well… that is not good. Alright first off I think I better explain what Dark Elven magic is.” She dropped her hand back down out of view. “First off it is a fusion of Rune and Script magic at the core of it. While it can act like the other magics it’s still Runes and Scripts in its base. A real coding type though if need be.”

“Coding?” Marijane asked confused.

“It’s a term for something where I am from,” Ruby shrugged. “Anyways,” She sighed, “If you seen script magic being used to make conditions it can do that. It even can do things like Ice magic and not need to be written down. But figuring that out is hard.” She scratched her forehead a bit nervous. “It took me a long time to get to that point and master it.” She nervously chuckled.

The three stared at her gobsmacked, “That sounds too op!” Mirajane exclaimed.

Ruby shrugged, “Well. It’s a multi-type magic, can be anything from script Rune magic to soul binding. Soul morphing, transformations. Summoning, I think you get the picture.” She breathed in and out slowly. “Now.” She held up a finger, “I don’t know them all, I just know a few things, Script/Rune magic, some transformation magic, and very little Soul morphing magic. The later I really only know how to examine and see it. I can’t actually do it.” She told them.

“Where can you even learn such magic?” Makarov who was listening asked.

Ruby turned her head and looked over to him, “In books like the one your friend found. What I learned was from books, you really need the books to truly learn it if you are not being taught by a master. Even then, there are so many subbranches of it that even if you have two users fight each other. They both could be using different kinds.” She explained.

“That sounds like a really varied magic,” Marijane noted.

Ruby nodded, “Anyways, now that is out of the way. About that book on the magic, it’s one of the magic branches that focus on something called Breastification as the name suggests. It’s all breast focused magic, breast expansion, grow multiple tits to doing what happened to your friend.” She gave them a crash course.

“I see,” Mirajane softly spoke.

“Can you undo it?” Makarov asked.

There was a pregnant pause, “No idea.” The three’s faces went white. “The thing is, even though I know Breastification Magic, it’s only multi breast and breast expansion. I would need to come and see her personally to examine her to know exactly what happened to her. This isn’t something I can guide you through undoing.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lucy was the first to ask, “Can’t you just guide me through it!?”

Ruby shook her head, “As I said before, I need to be there in-person to examine her otherwise I can’t help.” Ruby said again.

“…Oh,” Lucy sighed. “Would it be fine if I take a look at it to see what I can find to maybe turn her back? I have some glasses I can use to read it fast.”

Ruby sighed, “It would be best if you don’t. There are a few reasons why, I don’t know if that is actually a Breastification Magic book that has been tampered with. Or if it is a fake that is filled with traps.”Lucy gulped at Ruby’s straight face. “Which might activate some other spell or another trap that might be there by either put any magic into the book or using any magic too close to it.”

Makarov put his hand to his chin in through once she heard this.

Ruby continued, “If it’s an actual book of the Lost magic that’s worse. Because that means someone was skilled enough to be able to write a very detailed trap over it to make it look like something else. Which is worse than the other option which I can think of right now if you ask me.”

“Which is?” Mirajane asked this time, she had listened to Ruby’s words and gotten a chill that went down her spine.

“The other is someone made a fake book that was nothing more than a trap,” Ruby answered. “While it might be harder to do than the former for a few reasons. It is still a very possible way of reason for your friend’s transformation. However, the fact that the book is changed to be shown as a book on lost magic makes me feel like it was the former option.”

Makarov grimaced at her words, ‘It’s bad either way.’ He then spoke up, “How soon can you get here?”

“Give me at least a week,” Ruby replied.

“A week?! But what if she doesn’t have a week!” Mirajane was the first to yell.

Sighing, “I am a far ways from your guild.” Ruby explained, “I am finishing something up right now and even once I am done I still need to take the train which will be a while.”

“You can’t get here any sooner?” Makarov urged, ‘I want my mage to be back to normal sooner than later.’

“No ca-” Ruby opened her mouth but got cut off.

 _“Hey assassin bitch! Get your ass out here!”_ A raging male voice yelled out from Ruby’s side.

Ruby snapped her mouth shut, she sided with a stoic face. She then snapped her head to the side and screamed with ire, “HEY YOU PRICK! I AM IN THE FUCKING PHONE!” Ruby then turned her head back to smile sweetly, “Sorry, I got to cut this call short and tell some dumbasses to fuck off.” The video call ended leaving three gob-smacked callers.

 _‘Who the hell did Jellal refer us to?!’_ They all thought.

“Wait… did they call her an assassin?” Lucy realized blinking going a bit white.

Makarov sighed, “We’ll just have to wait till she gets here.” He shook his head.

“Alright then I’ll take a look through the book and get back to you tomorrow,” Lucy announced picking up the book before realization hit her. “Dang it! I have my job to go to! I can’t do this for a few days!”

Makarov smiled quickly answering, “Don’t worry about the job. We can reach out to your client and have someone else going in your place,” Makarov reassured Lucy.

“But I need the money to pay for this month’s rent,” Lucy pointed out worried about her rent.

Makarov dipped his chin holding up a hand, “No need to worry, I’ll cover it for you.” He gave his kind gesture. “This is something that we need your help on. I see no problem in paying for your rent while we try to figure this out.”

Breath of relief, Lucy relaxed about her rent, “Thank you Master.”

“No problem!” The old man happily waved her off.

As soon as Lucy got into her apartment she cleaned off her table in her living room to get her things all ready to look over the book. She had note-taking equipment right next to the book and her magic reading glasses.

She wrote down on her notebook, _Breastification Magic book notes_.

She hummed started to work, she opened the book and started to gloss through it. She continued to write down notes, how many chapters she could figure in the book. _‘The symbols are really something,’_ Lucy thought. _‘I can’t make heads or tails of it.’_

Using her magic glasses she started to shift through the pages faster, but once she did the runes on the pages snaked around before shooting out of the pages to entangled her arms. “What the hell!” Lucy cried out as she tried to pull her arms away.

Even though she let out a loud scream, the runes already spread out creating a box around her preventing any sound from getting through.

A burning sensation in her belly as the insides of her belly started to twist, a sharp pain filled her gut before it calmed down. Lucy yelled at feeling pain, right after that she felt a pinch in her stomach. The exit to her stomach closed up, then once again her stomach burned as the walls of the flesh meta morphed, changing into boob flesh. It changed into the flesh of a milk sack, then countless milk glands lined the entire flesh wall. On the other side of her inner breast, her intestines got pulled up into her mutating stomach. It got dissolved into breast milk that helped fill up the breast milk sack in Lucy’s belly.

She looked down to see how her belly started to bulge out, a coding sensation built up in her gut to wash away all the burning pain in her belly.

Heat filled her flesh as the milk inside of her belly pushed her belly out, making it look like she was nine months pregnant. She reached down and grabbed her belly, “No No No No Nonononono No! Not me too! “ She yelled frantically as she stood up. She tried to push her gut back however her breast milk filled milk sack held firm as it pushes back.

A burning sensation came over her legs, she began to shake on her feet. Her feet went numb and soon did her calves before she couldn’t feel her feet anymore. Her hips cracked while her gut past the size of a beach ball. Reaching close to 2ft round, her hips pulled into her milky gut pulling her numb legs in with her. Lucy’s entire world grew as she got shorter, she only stopped shrinking once her legs got pulled into her belly while her shorts and panties hit the ground.

Lucy tried to reach back to grab the couch behind her but the chains made of ruins, yanked her wrists back into her belly. “Gah!” Lucy cried as panic came over her face, her eyes were wide and shaking. “Why!” Pins and needles dug into her hands before a numbing warmth came over her hands while her hands visually sank into the skin of her belly as if they were shining through water. Now she could no longer feel her hands, soon half of her arms phased through her skin.

Her gut pushed out against the table, lifting it off of its feet while Lucy’s belly continued to expand. She tried to pull her hands out yet when she did her arms just pulled her down hard, smacking her face into her soft boob flesh. A tingling went down her spine when her milky flesh balloon pulled her back in, making it phase into the flesh like water coming over her back.

Holes and tares formed in her clothes as she got pulled into her former belly. A loud snap filled her ears when the clips in the back of her bra straps broke. A few tears ran down her white face when her clothes got fully ripped to shreds, the blue bra that she wore shot off like a fling shot. In just mere moments her shoulders and head were all that was sticking out of her now 4ft round flesh ball. There was a small tingle when her belly button smoothed out on the expanding flesh ball.

 _‘I can’t believe this is happening!’_ Lucy freaked out. Her shoulders silently shank into the 5ft round boob, her head got cranked upwards forcing her to look straight up to the ceiling when her neck dissolved into her flesh ball. At this point all of her other organs were gone, replaced by the single mill sack that filled up her flesh ball like a fleshy water balloon.

The insides of her mouth shifted, turning yellow like her hair and growing firm just like the flesh of the nipple. Lucy went to cry for help but she was no longer able to speak. Her lips softly burned as they got forced together, the wide smile turned into a small circle before it too turned yellow just like her hair and inside of her head. Her nose sank into her face then her ears followed, her round nipple stub began to shift out, pushing out as it changed into a heart shape.

Her blue shaking eyes closed before vanishing leaving a terrified Lucy in a world of darkness. The heart shaped stub expanded, pulling in the rest of her head, her hair brushed against her heart shaped nipple getting absorbed as well. Then after that around the base of her nipple, an areola grew offset outwards.

The nipple continued to grow along with the rest of Lucy’s body, her main breast flesh body grew out till she was 10ft round in diameter. Her sheer milky mass forced all the furniture around her away from her. Then her nipple grew more scaling up perfectly, only stopping once it reached 2ft tall from the end of the nipple to the base of her areola. Her odd-shaped areola had also grown, offset out a full foot from the base of her nipple.

Lucy was left in a complete world of darkness, no sound could reach her mind, nor did she be able to see. _‘I can feel the carpet,’_ Lucy’s mind’s eye widened at the thought. _‘I! I can only feel!’_ She cried out, she had lost all senses but touch. _‘Come in body move!’_

But no matter how hard she wished her body wouldn’t. She could feel her ceiling of her apart through her nipple as she got squished, milk sloshing around.

magic runes danced over her body but they were not done. They reached in and grabbed the girl’s human soul, forcing and bending her limbs and head. Molding her soul to be just like her new body, Lucy Heartfelt was no longer human, now she was just a breast in body and soul!

Next, they grabbed onto her lone sense of touch, taking the sensitivity dial-up well past 100% hitting 250%! Only then did it reached out and strangle her lust forcing it up on the dial to break it so much, ‘Pleasure… I need to get fucked… I want pleasure!’ Her mind started to thirst for erotic bliss, craving it 24/7! Realizing its hold on her lust it did one last change, modifying her mind, making her love her body. Love being nothing but a breast with nothing else, never wanting to go back to being a human. Only then did it let go of her completely, leaving her as nothing more than a disembodied breast forever.

 _‘How long has it been?’_ Lucy wondered as the pleasure died down, taking away her bliss. _‘Is no one there to touch me?’_ She thought, _> ‘Or play with me! DAMN IT! I want my erotic bliss back!’_ She then whimpered. _‘I wish I had my spirits… wait! Don’t I still have a contract with them?’_ Yet suddenly without needing to even try, _‘No I lost all contracts with them. Aquarius… if I was to keep any contract it would have to be hers.’_ She let out a silent cry, but her silence soon got hit by pleasure when a hand touched her body. It pressed in, forcing her breast milk to slosh around loudly. The silky milk tickled her flesh insides as it spun around like a vortex.

 _‘Fu-ck yes! MORE!’_ Lucy moaned screaming. Then two hands hit her making her flesh push inwards. Her mind quickly went into a hazy daze as fog blanketed her mind when her nipple got twerked against her ceiling. _“Ohh~”_ Any words she tried to say just stopped, her mind no longer able to even think straight.

“I can’t believe this,” Makarov was white at the sight, Lucy now just a breast sat there in the basement of the guild house. They had moved her and Levy down into the basement, which had been fitted out into a wooden storage room with shelves and a few tables. There was a lot of extra books for the library and cooking ingredients that wouldn’t spoil.

>Lucy’s stuff was on a table on her right, her notebook, and all of her Celestial Keys. On Lucy’s left was Levy who like Lucy had her nipple facing up to the ceiling.

“Alright no one is going to touch that book until Ruby gets here,” Makarov ordered. “I’m not going to let anyone else get turned into a breast.” He looked over to Mirajane and Loke. “also no one will be allowed down here other than the three of us.”

“Understood,” The two nodded.

the three left, Mirajane was the last one to leave. Before she left she looked back at her friends, _‘I swear, Lucy, Levy. We will turn you back soon! I promise.’_ She promised herself before she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then, yep, Lucy was next and is bigger. Even... mentally broken it seems. Now i do plan to have some vore to be added, which i doubt you would--- oh who am i kidding. If you know the kinds of vore you should know already.
> 
> With this said, lets ask, who do you want to see get breastified in the FairyTail world? Not just FairyTail girls! Speaking of which what kind of boob do you think they'll be like, the potential fairytail breastified girls or non-fairytail guild girls? Perhaps a few guys get TG'd (turned into girls) and breastified or just breastifed normal guys? Like breasts for privates.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirajane sighed as she leaned against the outside wall of the train station, she turned to the side when a unique sound. The sounds of a liquid were sloshing around loudly from the other side of the train station entrance. Mirajane looked at the entrance to see Ruby walkout, Mirajane blushed red as her mouth dropped at the sight of the petite girl.

Ruby was about 5”6’, she had silky smooth long ruby red hair that reached her hips and emerald green eyes. Her skin was pale white. She wore a black thin long-sleeved running shirt with a white tank top with pink shoulder straps right over it. A pair of thin black running shorts on with some simple black sandals.

But what really caught the young woman’s eyes was Ruby’s backside, the girl’s trunk was massive compared to the loli-like build she the rest of her body had. Each of those two massive ass cheeks was 10ft round yet that was not the real thing that stood out. On each of Ruby’s cheeks was a massive puffy nipple that her pants hugged skin tight.

“You’re Mirajane right?” Ruby looked over to the shocked woman.

“Umm yeah…” Mirajane slowly nodded, “Ruby Red?”

“That’s me!” Ruby smiled putting her hands behind her back, leaning forward making her booty boobs? Jiggle around, the sounds of her milk sloshed around loudly.

Mirajane continued to blush at the sounds of the girl's trunk. “Ummm I hope you don’t mind. But what is which your.. Booty?”

Ruby’s eyebrow rose, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, are those real… boobs?” Mirajane blushed hard pointing at Ruby’s butt boobs.

“Oh!” Ruby replied, “Yeah they are real.”

“T-then-”

“I still have a normal chest and butt,” Ruby crossed her arms as she cut off Mirajane. “it’s that I have a second pair of breasts for butt cheeks. Yes, I can walk with them just fine.” She answered waving off Mirajane. She then coughed, “Uh-hem. Can you guide me to your guild?”

“Oh. Sure!” Mirajane partly snapped out of her blushing trance. “Follow me,” She motioned the rune expert to follow her. As they walked, the sounds of Ruby’s butt-breasts jiggling filled the white-haired girl’s ears. Sounds of her flesh colliding together and the milk sloshing loudly made the partly recovered Mirajane blush beet red once again due to the erotic sounds. “Ruby… on the call those people-”

“I will explain everything once I am there,” Ruby cut her off. She looked up at the tall woman with a passive look. “What about the blonde?”

“Oh, Lucy…” Mirajane scratched the side of her neck as she glances away.

Ruby’s head dipped as she sighed, “Typical dumb blondes.” Her head rose and saw the guild building just up ahead, _‘Granted she could have just had a lapse in judgment.’_

Ruby looked at the two breasts before her, she sighed dipping her head, and rubbed her forehead. “Well, this is a sight.” She breathed deeply, she turned her head to the side to look at Makarov and Mirajane who were sitting on two chairs. “So this is them right?” She received a nod, “Ok.” She then put her hands on her hips and walked over to the two, her milk sloshed around loudly in the room, she hummed before she asked, “You want it all the way undone right?”

Makarov rose an eyebrow, “Of course.”

“Just checking,” Ruby shrugged unseen behind her two ass boobs. “Where is the book?” She asked.

“On the table next to Lucy,” Mirajane replied, “The tit with the yellow nipple.”

Ruby nodded and stepped over to the table, Lucy was right on her right. _‘They are damn hot! I would actually hate to make them human again.’_ She thought with a bit of sadness. She looked down at the black and gold-lettered book. She hummed reaching down to grab the book picking it up at an angle to look at it. Her eyes glowed as she did with a faint red aura coating her body, the book suddenly glowed gold and black runes shot out from the book leaking out a huge demonic aura.

Makarov and Mirajane cried out, “Ruby!” They rushed out around to the side of Ruby just in time to see Ruby growing a tick mark.

Ruby’s eye twitched as she bite her lip in ire, “Fucking demon.” She cursed before her red aura burned bright around her body right as the black ruins tried to sink into her arms. Ruby red runes made of her aura shot out of her body snacking around the black runes. They ensnared the other runes, twisting around them and then piercing the book with thin needle-shaped spikes made of her aura. The black and gold lights flickered before a sharp glass-shattering sound filled the room when the runes and gold aura completely shattered. The demonic pressure vanished from the air, no longer there. Ruby sighed still filled with ire as she shook her head, “Motherfucking demon soul, _trying_ to **touch** my body. Like hell I’d let a bitch like you do that.” She muttered under her breath.

Her two clients stared at the book in shock at what happened.

“Have you two heard of demon spirit books?” She asked without looking at them.

Mirajane nodded with a gulp, “Yes. Zeref made a lot of them. Are you telling us that this is one of them?” She asked with a worried tone.

“Not quite,” Ruby said, “it's more like a demonic AI spirit of this kind of magic was inside of the book. I just killed the bitch, which was sealed inside of the book. Not sure who did it,” She turned her head to look at the surprised two, Ruby’s aura had gone away at this point. “It wasn’t a real demonic spirit of Breastification magic luckily.”

“Ai?” Makarov asked with his arms crossed.

“Artificial Intelligence,” Ruby answered. “This one was not a real demon spirit in it, rather it was just an artificial one someone made and seemed to program it.” She saw their confused faces, “Like runes and script magic, gave it parameters, rules and conditions to act one. It wasn’t really intelligent.”

Makarov gulped, “Is it retrained?”

“Oh I killed it,” Ruby shrugged before she opened the book to look through it. She hummed as she read it, ignoring the looks she got from the two. _‘Well…. I was right.’_ She shut the book and put it back onto the table. “I was right, the book was tampered with.” Informed the two, she then turned her head to look at Lucy to her right. “How much will you pay me for this?”

“What?” The guild master blinked.

“What can you pay me for this,” Ruby said as she turned to look at the boobs, her own was facing the two. “Don’t get me wrong I feel for you and your friends but I won’t be doing this for free.”

Makarov sighed, “How many jewels?”

Ruby turned around, “You don’t need to pay me in jewels, just a trade could work. I don’t really want much, to be honest. I’ll take the book as part of payment and giving one of the guild’s girls ass breasts like mine here.” She patted her two hyper as breasts, her milk sloshed around loudly. The sounds made the two blush. “If I can do that then it’ll be all good.”

“What?” Mirajane asked. “Why would anyone want to have such a… butt?”

“How about that younger white-haired girl?” Ruby suggested.

Mirajane crossed her arms over her chest, “Hell no! My sister will not get butt breasts.”

Dryly Ruby looked at her, “I saw how she starred at my butt breasts. She didn’t stop looking at my booty till I was walking downstairs.” Ruby put a hand on her hip.

Mirajane expressed irritation, “There is no way that’ll let you.”

“Even if you don’t, I’ll talk to her and offer her some before I leave,” Ruby waved her off.

Mirajane sighed annoyed, “Fine.” She looked over at Makarov who just nodded, Mirajane then left the room to go get her sister. After her sister was brought down and explained what was going on.

Lisanna nodded as she listened to her sister, but she kept stating at Ruby’s ass boobs the entire time. Not even giving Mirajane any eye contact. _‘Those are sooo hot.’_

 _‘I can’t believe this,’_ Mirajane face palmer at the end of her explanation with a sigh.

“So… I will have to get my own set of butt boobs?” Lisanna asked.

Makarov grunted and nodded, “Regretfully.”

“It’s a weird thing so I understand that-” Mirajane started to say only to be cut off.

“Give me some!” Everyone but Ruby Jaws dropped, Ruby laughed hard at Lisanna’s excitement.

“What size?” Ruby smiled happily.

“Wait I can pick?” Ruby nodded at the question. “As big as yours!”

While the others gulped and had a sweat drop, Ruby was smiling. “Well, my size is too much for you to handle. So you’ll just get match my current compressed size.” Ruby tapped her butt-breasts with her left hand before snapped her fi fingers on her right hand.

 _‘Compressed?!’_ Mirajane and Makarov’s thought shocked, while Lisanna thought a bit sad.

Right then Lisanna’s butt started to burn, she looked over her shoulders to watch her booty growing. Biting her lower lip Lisanna felt her ass growing. Pleasure started to fill her backside flesh as it pushed out against her clothes, it stretched out her panties. Making it dig into her butt crack while her shorts were getting tight trying to hold back the growing bottom. She gasped as she felt a pinch on the top of her cheeks as two nipples formed on each ass cheek turning them into tits.

There was a cold sensation that filled up her butt-boobs was compared to the warmth of the stretching skin of her growing ass breasts. She gasped, as her panties finally snapped apart as rips formed in her shorts.

Mirajane blushed as her mouth started to drop at the sight of white thick nipples poking through the expanding tears. The woman’s eyes went wide when a single loud rip filled the room, Lisanna’s fighting boobs got fully exposed to fresh air. Everyone could now see the two large beach-ball-sized boobies, each being just past a 1ft round. Each nipple was 6 inches long and round making a real cylindrical shape, her areola was also 6inches out from her nipple. This weird 50/50 split soon changed as the nipples grew slower than the normal boobs which rapidly doubled in size. Each of the nipples only covered a 3rd of the overall size of the breast meat.

Lisanna shuddered as she felt milk filling up the insides of her backside boobs. When she felt the cold stone she gasped quietly as her boobs pushed into the ground. Rubbing the floor while her tities continued to grow. Soon she could no longer see past her own boobed behind. ‘Finally!’ She mentally cried happily. _‘I’ll figure out a way to be able to deal with not seeing over my shoulders.’_ For Lisanna having 10ft, round butt boobs were well worth the handicaps.

“Great. Now, where is my sister supposed to get clothes for them?” Mirajane glanced over to Ruby annoyed that her little sister had such things now.

Ruby waved her off, “Don’t worry about it. I got a lot of spare pants and shorts with me. They are all black, hope you don’t mind Lisanna.”

The girl stopped softly touching her own butt breasts to look at Ruby and nodded, “Thank you.” She smiled.

Suddenly a pair of black pants covered her head, all thanks to Ruby who threw a spare pair of hers at the girl.

“Sis can you help me with putting them on?” Lisanna asked with a small blush. Her older sister could only nod her sighing.

Ruby went back to look at the two boobs in front of her, listening to Mirajane strangling to get the pants over her sister’s new ass boobs. She held out her hands and called her magic to her hands. Her eyes glowed slightly green as she started touching Lucy. Gently rubbing her as she did she felt for the souls that were inside of the flesh.

“What are you doing?” Makarov asked.

“Feeling out her soul,” Ruby said. “While I can’t modify souls or change them I can at least feel out what soul they have. See if it been modified or not if there are traces.” She explained without looking over at the old man. “As I said I can read souls with my magic,” Ruby told him. She hummed as glowing shapes and code flashed through her eyes. _‘Well, that is not good. For them.’_ Continuing to rub her hands over the boobs feeling for any magic that might still be in it.

As Ruby continued to rub Lucy, Lucy moaned as she felt hands rubbing her skin and stirring her milk around inside her body. _‘Mo-ore!’_

After a little bit more of examining Lucy Ruby turned and looked at Levy to repeat the process of touching and examining her. She hummed again as she felt out the boob’s soul, she blinked. _‘Well she is the same,’_ She thought with a blinking expression. She continued on for a little while longer, talking about roughly 20 minutes to fully examine the two boobs. “Well… I got some news for you, it's not good news.” She turned around to look at Makorav and the two sisters who just finished getting the pants on Lisanna.

The three held a grim expression, “What did you find?”

“Starting off, I found that they do not have human souls anymore,” Ruby explained holding up a finger to make them stay quiet. “Their souls are just that of a tit. Literal breast.” She put her hands on her hips, “Before you ask, I already checked to see if there might be a way to undo this.” She turned back to the two tits. “However, that artificial demon cursed them, **hard**.” She stressed the last word, “I can’t just remove this curse. It’s impossible to do so, if not near impossible. This curse is woven into their very souls and bodies for that matter.” She turned sideways to look at the three.

“W-hat do you mean,” Makarov asked.

“Can’t you just undo it?” Mirajane added looking grim.

Shaking her head Ruby sighed, “No. This curse is what is holding their forms, holding their new selves and bodies. “Removing the curse would shred their very souls apart.” She thumbed over her shoulders at the two boobs. “Add to the fact, thanks to the curse I can’t change the souls back to their human soul even If I wanted.”

“Why not?” Mirajane asked pale.

“Everyone soul is different,” Ruby coughed into her hand. She looked down for a bit and then back at them. “Now while I could in theory give them a new human soul if the curse was gone just leaving them like this. I could but it wouldn’t be the same. While the mind helps make a person who they are, the soul is what really defines the person. So, if the soul is damaged or changed it’ll affect the person and their minds.” She paused, “Well potentially at least.” She coughed, “Anyways, this curse is really coded well, compared to the other curses you have found in the past that most people can use. While those curses are slipped under the soul’s skin like a tattoo. This one is more of infused into their DNA if you will.”

“Granted it's more of the soul but you get the picture,” Ruby dipped her head to hide her green eyes behind her bangs. “That and this curse on them is very unique.”

“How so?” Makarov asked with worry.

“It’s made with a programmer’s fundamentals. You never change the base code, only add to it. There is a core of the curse I found and ways to add your own modules onto the curse to make it grow.” Ruby snapped her fingers to make a red ball of dolts and lines appear floating above her fingers of her right hand. They then saw tons of lines of numbers and letters of the Elven language appear in it. “I can find what we call variables and functions that call the core functions. It prevents us from even editing the core of the curse. Now normally you can but there is another part of it that is just protecting it from being destroyed. And the fact that it’s woven into their souls only makes it worse.”

“Wait.” Mirajane spoke up, “If you can tell all that… then can’t you undo it?!”

Sighing, Ruby shook her head, “No. understanding it doesn’t mean you can actually undo it. I still need to learn how this kind of branch of magic works. While it uses the same _style_ as the magic I currently use. It still has different ways things work so I still need to learn it.” She paused, “So while I can roughly figure out what it is doing, I can’t actually do it.” She turned back to the ball of light she had floating to her side, “I do this sort of thing with my current magic all the time,” She shrugged.

“Is there a reason we need to know this?” Makarov asked arms crossed.

“Oh it does matter,” Ruby replied. “You see,” She made another layer of light surround the current wireframe sphere. “There is another layer that protects its core, the core of the curse. I also find that there are module joint points to the spell which means if someone wants they can expand on the spell without touching the curse itself.” She paused, “The reason why I am explaining it is so you know how I might be able to fix her. Keyword, Might and it’s a long shot.”

“Wait I thought you said you couldn’t cure them?!” Mirajane yelled.

Ruby sighed shaking her head, “Well… it’s more of what kind of long-shot thing I can do to help them. While I can’t fix their souls, I can maybe add to the curse with those extension points. While I might not be able to make them human again. I might be able to make it so they have a human form they can use, much like how takeover wizards can assume another form, like a catgirl form, etc.”

“Like us?” The two sisters asked.

“Yeah, ideally they should turn into a human but I would think it would be on a time limit though, sadly.” Ruby explained, _‘For you.’_ She silently added. “Look,” Ruby’s right hand scratched her head. “I got to be honest. I won’t blame you if you would just give up.”

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!” The three yelled at her.

“It’s less than 1 percent, and that is being overly optimistic,” Ruby sighed. “So what I am telling you right now are the only things that I can do. If giving the ability to have a human form doesn’t work then I try to give them their old senses back. Because I am operating under the idea that they can only feel now, so I can try to let them talk again and hear, but I don’t know if I can do more. Since I don’t know enough of soul magic which half of this curse is made of.”

The wireframe ball faded out, “Besides that isn’t the worst of it or best part depending on how you look at it.”

“Worst of it?” Makarov asked with a cold sweat. The two other FairyTail members paled.

Ruby reached out and touched Lucy with a small pulse of magic. Suddenly a huge translucent yellow panel appeared floating in the air next to Lucy.

 _‘Is that what I think it means?’_ Lisanna thought covering her mouth.

 **Name:** _Lucy Heartfield_

 **Species:** _Breast_

 **Owner:** _none_

 **Age:** _17_

Everyone but Ruby lost all color, “You can bet that the Owner means exactly what it says it does. It would turn her into someone else’s pet/slave,” Ruby bluntly said. “If this fails then you need to find someone in your guild that can claim them as their own. While I know that this is illegal, if someone else claims them there are no telling what else could happen even if you have them thrown in jail.”

Ruby stood there with her ass boobs against the two tits silent letting the three soak in what she told them.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Makarov was the first to answer. “You’ll let us know what you can do in a week.” Ruby simply nodded, “We’ll leave you then.” Ruby watched them all leave except for Lisanna who told them she had a question for Ruby.

Ruby turned to look at the blushing girl, she played with her thumbs for a bit before she just asked. “Can you make it so I can’t ever lose my ass breasts?” She begged.

Ruby blinked, “Huh? Yeah I can. Granted once I do you can never get rid of them. Right now if you learn Breastification Magic you can but if I do then even that won’t be able to get rid of them.”

“I want that,” Lisanna nodded frantically.

Ruby chuckled and reached past Lisanna’s waist to touch her butt boobs. Sending a pulse of magic into her skin, Ruby put anchors through the girl’s tits. Her magic to grab on the girl’s body to make Lisanna’s butt breasts permanent so they could do anything but remove them. Pulling her hands back, “There. Now no one can get rid of them.” She put her hands behind her back, “We can still do anything but removed them.”

“Thank you!” Lisanna beamed and hugged Ruby tightly.

“Gah!” Ruby yelped surprised by the sudden hug. Once the girl let go she replied, “You’re welcome.” She smiled watching the girl skip out of the room. Her butt-boobs jigging and swaying with the sound of her milk filling up the air. Once Ruby was left alone she smiled and turned around. Her own set wobbling and smacking against each other, her milk sloshing filling the room. _‘Time to put the finishing touches on them.’_

Ruby groaned, her face planted on the table, she was sitting on a stool in the basement. Mirajane just came down, it had been a week and everything that Ruby had tried failed. Slowly a tired Ruby looked over to the young adult, sighing. “Well… that is everything that I can think of.”

Mirajane sighed, depressed at the answer, “Alright. I’ll let master know.”

“There might be one more thing,” Ruby said stopping Mirajane from walking away. The woman looked over her shoulders at Ruby. “If you can make a golem or cadaver body of them I might be able to transfer their minds. But keep in mind that the change is still low. Extremely low.”

Taking a deep breath, “If we can we’ll let you know.”

Ruby gave a soft smile, “Gotcha.”

Once Mirajane told Makarov about the results, he was sad but understood that it couldn’t be helped. Ruby spoke to Lisanna and gave her a contact card to a custom tailor that could make her some new custom-made clothes for her. Turns out it was the same city that Ruby lived in, at the end of the day they all bid Ruby farewell. Ruby left on good terms taking the book with her.

Lisanna had fully adapted to her new assets and was able to fight with them by using them in a part of a new fighting style for herself. Something that she loved using her own boobs as a new weapon, at this point her guild was used to her ass breasts enough not to freak out about them.

Mirajane was the last to leave at night, she made sure everything was locked that she needed to and left the guild. Once she left the guild ground a figure dressed completely in black with long red hair. The ninja-like person slipped right into the guild avoiding tripping any alarms that might be set up, which was none.

Emerald eyes darted around the bar before the female found the door she wanted. Smirking under her mask she slipped right on down into the basement where Lucy and Levy were sitting. The person hummed as she walked over to them, as she did her booty grew fast and only stopped once she had two 10ft round butt boobs. Her clothes had stretched to fit and hugged her curves perfectly.

Reaching out to touch Lucy, the female summoned the window and smirked. With a small pulse of her magic, a name appeared on the panel.

 **Owner:** _Ruby Red_

Ruby, had come back and claimed Lucy as her mere pet, claiming complete ownership of Lucy. She grinned as her hidden functions of the curse activated, Lucy’s soul got bound to Ruby’s being unable to be freed thanks to Lucy’s owner's will. The only way to break it would be if the owner dies or gets turned into a breast-like Lucy or a few other cases.

 _“Finally got you my pet~”_ Ruby mentally spoke as she rubbed Lucy. She heard the boob moaning hard in the back of her mind.

 _“Mistress?”_ Lucy moaned, she gasped hard once Ruby’s hand squeezed her flesh hard. _“What is going on?”_ She asked. _“More! Mistress more! P-please!”_

 _“What makes you think you can boss me around?”_ Ruby warned.

 _“Sorry Mistress! It’s… it’s just so boring without being pleasure!”_ Lucy cried trying to explain herself. _“Not being pleasure all the time is maddening!”_

Smirking Ruby giggled, _“Oh I know. I made it so you do.”_ Ruby once again kneads the flesh to make Lucy scream in pleasure. Letting go of the tit, she hummed, _“Time to go, can’t be found out.”_ She slowly backed up and turned around.

_“Wai-it! What about FairyTail?”_

Ruby ignored the boob’s pleading about her former guild, _‘Right about now.’_ She thought with a smirk.

 _“Wa-it! Nevermind! I don’t care! Just take me already!”_ Lucy moaned. Her mind had shifted once again. _“I’m not a wizard of FairyTail anymore! I’m just your pet breast!~”_ She moaned once again when Ruby rotated around and squeezed her flesh, hugging her tight.

 _“Glad you understand that,’_ Ruby hummed tapping Lucy.

 _“Going to miss her,”_ Lucy softly spoke to herself as she thought about her most treasured spirit Aquarina. This was not missed by Ruby.

_“Miss who?”_

_“Oh! Umm my old Celestial Spirit Aquatina,”_ Lucy explained. _“She was my mother’s closest spirit that I had since I was a child.”_

Ruby turned her head to look at the table with all the keys, _“I see….”_ She sorted through the keys. _“What does the key look like?”_ She asked.

 _“Her key is gold,”_ Lucy started to explain only to get cut off by her mistress.

 _“It’s the gold key with the number 12 on it?”_ Ruby asked.

 _“Yes Mistress,”_ Lucy answered.

Ruby picked up the key and held it in her hand, stepping back a bit, reaching out she rolled Lucy down so to be able to stare straight at her nipple. Cupping the underside of the yellow nipple, Ruby took the end of the key and pushed its cold metal against the nipple.

Lucy gasped as the cold metal made a cold chill ripple through her flesh, she moaned out as the key slid through her _mouth_. Lucy gripped onto the key, slurping it in which made Ruby let go of the key in her left hand. Pleasure filled Lucy’s body as she swallowed the key right into her milky insides.

Casting her magic, Ruby created a huge sphere made of dark elven runes that masked the presence of everyone inside from the outer world. To the outside, they didn’t exist. Ruby then set up an invisible rune tunnel to channel out any magic presence so no one would figure out what Ruby was about to do.

The insides of Lucy’s body shifted to release thick and strong rune chains to entangle the key. _‘Now then, let’s summon that spirit,’_ Ruby thought as she remote-controlled Lucy’s insides. The key glowed bright as Aquarius was summoned inside of the boob, Lucy let out a hard moan when she felt her former celestial spirit squirming inside.

Aquatina went to let out a scream but she all got was Lucy’s silky smooth milk. It got forced down the mermaid’s throat. _‘What in the world?! Where the hell am I?!’_ Suddenly chains wrapped around her wrists, tail arms, and neck. They tightened around her skin and scales hard. The chains made of runes around her neck started to get infused into her neck. _‘Why can’t I use my magic?!’_ Aquarius panicked thrashing in the milky darkness.

Ruby hummed as she used her magic to shift and have the magic that Aquarius and her key made be sent out into many points around the world masking where she was and what was going on. Increasing the strength of the magic in Lucy’s body, Ruby broke the key down completely, forcing Lucy to absorb it entirely, this infused all of the power in the key into Lucy’s very being.

Inside of Lucy, Aquatina was fighting the chains to no avail. Her body burned when the curse magic weaved through her flesh., diving into her soul it created a permanent soul binding to Lucy, and by extension Ruby. _‘What is going on?’_ The mermaid thought. Right when she was about to pass out from the lack of air her body was changed so inside of being able to breathe in water could breathe in breast milk. “What?” She gasped into a gulp of milk, the sweet-tasting drink somehow was providing air, _‘Just like when I am in water.’_

The magic continued to work, making Aquatina’s breasts burn as they stretched out her bra before snapping off. Getting shredded apart when two beach balls jiggled around in the milk. Unseen by Aquatina’s eyes, her nipple had turned white. Unable to reach down thanks to her chained-up arms, her breasts continued to surge out being filled up with her milk. After a little bit longer they finally stopped growing, reach the size of large exercise balls. Each boob being roughly 3ft round.

Gasping as she blushed hard, Aquatina groaned. “My bra… my breasts.” Once again she tried o bring her arms down to her boobs but was stopped by the chains. Her eyes widened when a new burn filled her ass. _‘Oh come on!’_ She complained about her expanding ass and hips. This time her flesh didn’t take long expanding, her ass quickly reached the modest size of beach balls with hips wide enough to fit them perfectly with perfect flowing curves.

Following suit, Aquatina’s tail shifted colors to turn white like her nipples. Her fins changed to an off-colored white.

Finally, Ruby controlling the magic, it touched Aquatina’s mind, altering it. Her name was now **Milkina** , her owner was Lucy. A jolt of electricity shot through Milkina’s mind as Ruby finished altering the woman’s mind, while she would still have her old personality. Milkina would be a force to always display and have a meek, soft-spoken while her old personality would be forced to stay hidden. Milkina wouldn’t be able to argue against Lucy at all.

 _“There you go she’s all yours Lucy,”_ Ruby smirked as did one last thing. She made it so Lucy and Milkina could talk to each other mentally.

 _“Thank you mistress,~”_ Lucy smiled with her voice.

 _“LUCY!!”_ Milkina yelled, she just realized what happened to her and Lucy thanks to the soul binding spell. _“What in the world is going on?”_

 _“Mistress gave you to me, my Milkina,”_ Lucy giggled. _‘I can feel her celestial magic in my body.’_ Lucy noticed. Her body was literally Milkina’s key.

 _“Bul-”_ Milkina went to swear but her mouth cut off. _“I see, Lucy.”_ Her body corrected her words. _‘Wait why the hell am I so meek sounding!’_ Milkina freaked.

 _“Lucy…”_ Milkina meekly spoke. _“Umm. Why am I… you slave? What happened to you?”_

 _“Oh!”_ Lucy perked up, _“long story short, I am a giant disembodied breast now. Mistress claimed me and while I won’t miss being a part of FairyTail, I was going to miss being a celestial wizard with you as my spirit. So she gave me you, which I am so excited about! Now you’ll be pleasing me all the time,”_ Lucy explained giggling. _“I want to be so high in pleasure my mind is completely cloudy 24/7! And now you will be making sure I am!”_

 _“Lucy! Please tell me your joking?”_ Milkina started to have tears in her eyes. The chains that were tying her up had vanished so she quickly swam the best she could to the flesh walls around her. Not used to her breasts they smashed into Lucy’s inner walls making the living boob moan hard in her mind. Milkina blushed as she heard Lucy moaning. _‘When I get out of Lucy… here.’_ She thought flustered, _‘I’m going to cream the one who morphed Lucy into this crazy pleasure lusting breast. I mean girl!’_

 _“No!”_ Lucy giggled _._ She went silent for a bit before she perked. _”Oh! Do you want to meet her? Mistress said I can poke you head out so you can talk to her.”_

Nodding, _“Of course Lucy.”_ She spoke softly. _‘I hate being forced to talk like this!’_ She seethes mentally. With some guidance from Lucy, Milkina was guided to the inside end of Lucy’s nipple. With a bit of force she pushed her head through that massive nipple, all the while she heard Lucy moaning which made her blush.

The flesh nipple opened up to left the milkmaid's face come out like a face lifting out of water. Milkina was looking pretty mad when her head poking out with a wet pop. “So you’re the b- one who is Lucy’s owner.” Once again her mouth went on autocorrect, forcing Milkina to sound timid.

“Yep and I must say you came out just how I wanted,” Ruby hummed behind her mask. “I don’t need to even see the rest of your body to know.” She paused and crossed her arms. “Also you didn’t refer to me as Mistress, **Milkina**.” She stressed the woman’s name.

“Sorry mistress,” Milkina whimpered. _‘This makes me want to puke.’_ She glanced around before looking back at Ruby’s hidden smug face. “Umm… you know that I can’t see inside Lucy… it’s pitch black inside her body.” She complained.

Blinking Ruby, “Huh. Guess I forgot about that.” She hummed, _‘Well I can change that once I feel like it.’_

After a short pause. “Once the Celestial King learns about this, he’ll track down where I am!” Milkina softly threatened.

Ruby just laughed, “Sorry but I made sure that they’ll never know where you got summoned to before learning you’re not apart of their world anymore.~” She started to sing. “However if they get too close to finding you. I have a way to erase your past self’s very existence, so they never look for you.” Milkina’s face went completely white as she shuddered. “So be a good milkmaid and stay inside of my tit property until I say otherwise.” There was a sudden jolt around Milkina’s neck and then in her mind as Ruby said that. She then took her right hand to smash her palm right into Milkina’s face to smash her back into the heart-shaped nipple. Making Lucy’s nipple burn hot with erotic joy and moan hard.

Ruby watched the heart-shaped nipple close right up, she had her hands behind her back. Taking her hands out, she reached out and rolled Lucy back so her nipple was on the other side. This made Milkina’s world tumble around.

Once she did, Ruby turned around and started to lower her pants enough so her right ass-breast would have its nipple touching the bottom of Lucy’s body. Snapping her fingers she created an ice wall on the other side. Then with a push, she forced her nipple into Lucy’s body. Also pressing the nipple into the cold ice so Ruby’s nipple could stretch outright over the flesh ball. Ruby held back a moan as a tingle shot through thee butt boob into the rest of her body. With a few gentle pushes, Lucy’s entire body got shoved into the same sized tit for an ass cheek that Ruby had. There was now a huge heart-shaped bulge against her own nipple. Not waiting any time Ruby pulled her pants back up which completely hide where she was stowing away her pet breast.

With a small hum, Ruby dropped the spell that was surrounding her, out of the corner of her eye she saw the rest of Lucy’s old keys. She made a small, “Hmmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finally got this done. This actually took a little while to do. But glad I got it done. Now in case, you don’t know or some behind the scenes, I had a huge different plot I was going to follow but changed it from this point onwards. All this means is that I need to do more planning again to plan out a lot more of the future chapters.
> 
> While I didn’t have any transforms of more FairyTail girls… yet. There will be more and yes some vore as you can tell what happened. Writing this chapter was a lot of fun for many reasons.
> 
> Once again please, just say as many ideas of what you got in your mind of where you think the story will go. What you want to happen etc. It really helps motivate me to write by knowing how invested my readers are in my story. Who knows your ideas might spark some new ideas for my story series here.  
> Ps. Yes, who else you want to see get breastified counts too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast but so damn hard to write, at times I was able to get it to flow out so well other times I had to force it. But I am very happy with what I wrote. You can never find these kinds of stories original or fanfiction otherwise.
> 
> With all of that said, I know how a lot of people want a series out of this. Sadly, due to all of my series I doubt I can. But I do want to do more of it, atleast one more breast tf. No idea when I will be able to focus on it and get it out. But hey, we will see.


End file.
